Belive
by Velosarahptor
Summary: What if Harry was given the life he should have had? What if Voldemort had never been born? All these answers and more! AU, R/Hr H/OC
1. Chapter 1

Belive

Chapter 1

Father Christmas

One crisp winter morning in Godric's Hollow, a little family came home from their grochrey shopping. The little boy looked like the dad with the mum's eyes. The mum and dad each carrying a bag full of grocheries in one hand. In the other, a little boy was holding on. They would swing him and he would laugh. Slowly walking to their little cottage, the family was.

"Harry, go get your pyjamas on, Father Christmas comes tonight!," The mum, Lily, told her son, Harry. As Harry ran up the stairs to get his pjs on, Lily and James put away the grocries.

"James, get the cookies and milk," Lily told her husband.

"Jeez, I'm getting them,"he replied.

After putting the cookies and milk, Harry went to bed. Waking up to find piles and piles of presents. Jumping on his parents, and opening gifts was how the morning was spent. In the late afternoon, the Weasley's came. Harry showed Ron his new broom, and Fred and George his new joke products. After a delicious dinner, and desert, everyone bid eachother ado and the Weasley's left.


	2. Chapter 2 New Years Trouble

Belive

Chapter 2

New Years Trouble

As the New Year loomed closer, Harry and his family spent much time just relaxing. But when New Years hit, it was like a giant bomb. Mostly because they were going to the Blacks, good family friends. Partly because, the Black's eldest daughter, Sarah, was Harry's age, 7 and when they were together, there was no telling what would happen. Sarah had two younger sisters. Michella, who was 4, and Danielle, who was 2.

"Harry, James, are you ready to go?," Lily called through their little cottage.

"Just about." Was their reply. When they were ready to go, they Flooed. Upon their arrival, they found an _empty_ sitting room. Or so they thought.

"Surprise," They heard. Then giggles. A small girl, an exact copy of her father, came up from behind the sofa.

"HARRY!" She yelled as she went to give him a hug.

"Hello, Sarah," Lily said.

"Hi, Auntie Lily,"

"How have you been?"

"Good, and you?"

"Fine,"

"She's a little excited," Her mom, Joyce told them.

"Oh, it's ok, it's New Years," James laughed. Harry and Sarah raced up to Sarah's room, which Lily, James, Joyce, and Sirius guessed to come up with one of their diabonical plans, on one of their usual targets, Danielle or Michella. Knowing what was coming, the two little girls hid behind their parents. When it was time to eat, they secretly put two _seemingly_ harmless bombs into Michella's juice and food. James and Sirius were able to give the older two champagne, pretending it was sparkling grape juice. That really set them off. When they started eating, all the sudden, a big POP! Went off and bits of food and juice covered Michella. She burst into tears while James, Sirius, Harry, and Sarah laughed and Joyce and Lily fixed her clothes and hair and stuff and calmed her down. After dinner, and desert, Harry, Sarah, James, and Sirius went out back to play two-on-two Quidditch. At 11:30, they came in and counted down to the New Year. Michella and Danielle went to bed while everyone else did whatever they pleased until they crashed. The next mourning, after breakfast, the Potter's left and went to their little cottage.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting The Love Of My Life

Belive

Chapter 3

Meeting My Love… I Just Didn't Know It

While James was at work, he was an Auror, Lily took Harry out shopping. They went to the local Shopping Centre, London Luxuries.

"Harry, we have to run some arronds, but afterwards, I'll buy you a toy, ok?," Lily told Harry on their way to the London Luxuries.

"Kay," Was his choked reply from inside his carseat. Who would pass up a chance to get a new toy? Not anyone he knew. At Spa Republic, a store with lotions, shampoo's and other stuff of the sort, Lily bumped into someone.

"Sor-"She began to say. Then she noticed it was her old best friend, a muggle, Jean Granger, with her daughter Hermione.

"Hello, Jean, looooong time, no talk! What have you been up to?" She said, instead.

"Not much, I was just running some arronds, with my Hermione, while my husband is at work," Jean replied.

"Oh, well, we'd love it if you would come to dinner tonight, say eight-o'-clock?"

"We'd love to, where do you live again?"

"Godric's Hollow, but we'll have to pick you up, and bring you there, strictly a you-know-what town,"

" Mummy, don't you mean a strictly _Mag_-mmmmhph" Harry said, but upon the last word Lily put her hand on his mouth.

"Not here, dear,"

"Mum, what is a strictly _Mag_-mmmmhph?," Hermione asked.

"We'll explain tonight, at Harry's dear," Jean replied. They went their seprate ways after that, not wanting to make an affair. The Grangers to 1-800 Cell-U-Lar to get Jean's cell phone fixed, and the Potters to Pyjama Jam, to get Harry some new PJ's.

"James, were having company over at eight, the Grangers, you remember them? No? Well, we'll have to Floo over to their house in five minutes,"Lily told her husband. They all lined up, Harry first and said "The Grangers!" and stepped into the fire and spun to the Granger's.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Was Hermione's shocked scream as Harry came out of the FirePlace, covered in ashes,

"It's ok, er, Hermione, it's just Floo," Harry assured her. Harry's parents came out after him.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Lily asked. They all nodded. Harry told the Grangers what to do.

"You just take some Floo Powder and say "The Potter's!" and then jump into the flames, while they're still green," He instructed. He went first with Hermione, Lily and Jean next, and James and Mark, last. At first, Jean and Mark were in a ramshackle hut but Hermione could see the Cottage.

"Whoa! Isn't this the most Awesometistic place you have ever been?" The seven year old girl exclaimed.

"What? This old shack?," Was her mother's reply.

"No, the nicely furnished living room we're in! Can't you see it?"

"All I see is the inside of a messed up hut"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Hermione, you can see it? But Dad hasn't lifted the you-know-what yet!" Harry cried!

"Harry, it's ok, you can say it, it's our house, not Spa Republic at London Luxuries,"Lily told him.

"Il Mortal, vede questa casa," James muttered without anyone noticing. The house came into view for the elder Grangers and Harry screamed

"HERMIONE, YOU'RE A WITCH!,"

"Well, that's not very nice," She replied. Everyone sat down and the adults and Harry explained.

"Honey, that is not very bad, in fact, remember when you asked what Harry was going to say when he said _Mag-mmmmhph_? Well, he was going to say Magical-" Jean explained.

"MAGICAL? YOU MEAN I'M MAGICAL? AWESOMETISTIC!," She practically killed everyone with her screech.

"Mum, can I owl Sarah, to tell her that I met another witch?," Harry asked. Lily nodded.

"Who's Sarah?" Hermione asked.

"Harry's _girlfriend_ " Joked James.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Harry scolded.

"Prove it"

"Well, we don't snog, we don't do _it_ and we don't hug"

"Not true, just last night you hugged,"

"Well-well-uhhhhh!"Harry stomped off. He wrote…

A/N

Three posts in one day! Yay! Anyway, this is my first fic, but I am not going to say "This is my first fic, so be nice," that is just rude. Critisism is allowed. _Please_ R&R, o and for those who are wondering what A/U is basically, Let's say Harry's name was Jarold Jenkins and Hermione was a dumb squib and Ron didn't exsist and, Dumbledore had pink and blue hair and was 5. That would be A/U!

Hope u enjoy!

~Sarah

.com


	4. Chapter 4 Letter to Sarah

Belive

Chapter 4

Letter to Sarah

_Dear Sarah,_

_Hi! This is Harry, I just met another witch! She is my mum's friend's daughter! She is a muggle born, but oh well! _

_Love,_

_Harry James Potter ___

A/N

A very special thank-you to Hermione'sBFF454, for being the first person to alert and favorite me and my story! I cannot thank you enough! My next story will be dedicated to you, as a VERY special thank you, for being my first Fan Fiction reader! I am in your debt! All hail Hermione's BFF454! All Hail! O and to anyone who is extremely stupid, I own nothing but the plot. Oh and I own Sarah Joyce Michella Danielle and the future next 3 black girls

-Sarah! Thanks again, Hermione'sBFF454!


	5. Chapter 5Hogwarts letters

Belive

Chapter 5

The Hogwarts Letters

A/N Thanks to Hermione'sBFF454 for being my first reader! This chapter is for you! Your on my list to write stories for you!

Harry, Hermione, and Sarah were at Harry's and were waiting. All Hogwarts letters come on August 1, and today was that particular day. All the sudden Hermione screamed

"HERE THEY COME!" and they rushed to the window to get them. Each found their barn owl and opened the letter. The usual info was on it. First years can't have their own broom, yada yada, School starts on September 1 blah blah blah, Dumbledore is the head mugwump, ho-hum. But they were excited. They raced downstairs screaming

"WE GOT OUR LETTERS" and then James said

"Let's go to Diagon Alley!" so they flooed there and got their supplise.

A/N Thanks again, Hermione'sBFF454! Sorry for the shortness, but I just wanted to get this done. If it wasn't obvious, they are 11 now. Next chapter will be really long. It will be their adventures on the Hogwarts Express and their first week at school.


	6. Chapter 6 Hoggy Fun!

Belive

Chapter 6

Hoggy Fun

"We're going to Hogwarts!" Harry and Sarah chanted while doing a sort of war dance.

"Why can't I go?" Now eight year old Michealla sobbed.

"I WANNA GO!," Danielle screamed. The Black Twins, 4 year old Abby and Ashley just cried.

"Me go, me go! He he!" 2 year old Brenna Black laughed. She thought she was going. Everyone went through the barrier and got through (surprisingly) ok. After many long good-byes and in Brenna's case see you theres (she still thought she was going… but that's a story for another day) the two got on the train and found a compartment with Hermione and Ron.

"I've already read ALL my text books," Hermione bragged

"Who's the geek?" Ron muttered because he had never met Hermione yet.

"Hermione, meet Ron, one of my mum's Hogwarts friends' kids, and Ron, meet Hermione, my mum's best muggle friends only child," Harry introduced them.

"Hi," they both said at the same time, shyly. On the way to Hogwarts, there was laughs, yells, and tears(for Hermione). Once the train got to Hogwarts, a WHOA was echoing through the train. First years from near and far were WHOAing.

"Firs' Years o'er 'ere!," A booming voice yelled, it came from a GIANT man.

"Hey, you're Hagrid!," Sarah said.

" Why, yes I 'm"

"Mum said you were scary, and Dad said that you were awesome, 'cause you never told Dumbledore on him,"

"Well, tell him, he's in my debt! James too, Harry,"

"Kay!" They floated their boats across the Black Lake and  
slittato e fatto scorrere sulla collina al castello, or slipped and slid up the hill to the Castle. Trying not to get muddy, while her friends were having mud fights on their way up, Hermione left to take a dip in the lake. When she caught up, they were almost at the building and no one noticed she had ever left. An old lady, supposedly named Minerva McGonagall told them what they had to do.

"When I call your name, come up to the stool, yes? Then I will place the hat on your head and just stay put until it sorts you," she she had said.

"Abbot, Hannah" HUFFLEPUFF! Sarah got all nervous, because she knew she was NEXT.

"Black, Sarah" She walked up to the stool _so far so good_ she thought. She felt the hat touch her head and suddenly it was off again, GRYFFINDOR! It yelled. She ran to the Gryffindor table and sat amongst the cheers! Sarah kept waiting until Hermione got sorted into GRYFFINDOR and so did Ron and Harry, and she jumped up and hugged Harry, like she always did. He was like a brother to her, nothing more. _Oh, no! What have I done? _She thought. Draco Malfoy came over to where they were hugging.

"Looks like POTTER'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND," He said and screamed.

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND! THAT WOULD BE CREEPY- AND WEIRD! I GREW UP WITH HIM YOU beeeeeeeeeeeep!," She bellowed, she was just so mad.

"Miss Black, Mr. Malfoy, detention, my office, EVERY Friday for a month," Professor McGonagall said.

"Aw, come on, lighten up, Minerva!,"Ron exclaimed.

"Mr. Weasly, you will join them." No one else said a thing. Their Prefects showed them to their commonroom, and told them the password, _cavaliere_, and they finished the walk.

"No running in the halls, Black, I'm afraid I'll have to give you detention. Saturday. 8:00 AM, visit Hagrid," Percey the Prefect said. She stuck out her tounge at him, and he ignored it. After all, _she's just a little kid, she know's no Magic, and she's a GIRL so she's not very strong._ He thought. il ragazzo, era lui fa torto a! Or, boy was he wrong! That got her cottura a vapore pazza! She walked up to him, kicked him her hardest, then waited, he was crying, but he was _MEAN _!

"Detention, again, Miss BLACK, tomarrow, the dungeons," he said _again_. Tomarrow went perfectly smooth, almost. Here's where the almost fits in.

"_Hey, look! It's Potter and his GIRLFRIEND!," Malfoy had yelled, while they were sitting in the courtyard before Sarah's detention. That was the fuse for the bombs inside Sarah and Ron. They broke into some furious curse words, some Malfoy had never heard before and never hoped to hear again._

"_Miss Black, Mr Weasley, Detention, my office. Every Wednesday for THREE months. Starting tomarrow," Snape hissed then swept his robe away. _The rest of the week went pretty well, they served all their detentions, at least!

A/N,

My longest chapter yet! And as always, thanks to Hermione'sBFF454, I can never repay you for how much I appreciate all your reviews and stuff! Thank you, Thank you!

~ Sarah 


	7. Chapter 7, Howlersand fights

Belive

Chapter 7

Howlers…and fights

Ahhhhh, breakfast! Ron's favorite part of the day! Maybe… anyway, back to the story.

"Ronald, what are you doing?" Hermione asked. Rage creeped out from her mouth. He had a plate of every breakfast food you could think of(and some non breakfast foods). Toast, cerel, Pop Tarts, eggs, bacon, French Toast, crumpets, ketchup, and to top it all of, he was pouring Maple Syrup on the whole thing!_ Oh my god, Ron, you sirius-ly need to stop! That is the grossest, disgustingest, thing I have ever seen! Leave it to Ron to do it! The stupidest thing he's ever done! Errrrgh, Hermione thought_. And, now, he was dumping salt ALL OVER THE STICKY DISGUSTING BLOB OF (probably inedible) STUFF, ERRRRRRRRRRRRRGH! HE'S EATING IT!

"Oh My God, Ron, you need to chillax!," Sarah screamed at him, earning her another detention, with Filch.

"Whaggggh," He asked, his mouth stuffed with the odd mixture.

"That is the most grossest, disgustingest, blobish, stickyest thing I HAVE EVER SEEN!"

"Whahhhhhhnever"

"Uhhhhhhh!" and she made to storm off, but an owl landed on her head and started pecking her to death! It was a familiar red envolope. BOOM!

"SARAH JOYCE BLACK! I AM VERY UNHAPPY WITH YOU! YOU KICKED A PREFECT?"the envolope bellowed in her mother's angry voice.

"Congrats, go-aaaaaaaaargh!" her father's voice said.

"SIRIUS, YOUR CONGRADULATING HER? AFTER ALL THAT SHE'S DONE, NEVERMIND, SARAH, YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU GET BACK,!" and the envolope just sorta died, on the table. _God, what the heck was that about? Geez, she can't leave me alone, uhhhhhh!, Sarah thought. _Then she stormed off, Hermione close behind.

"Whagggh isth hergh problehhhhm?" Ron asked Harry.

"Her unbeliveable temper, and mate, you really need to stop, that's disgusting," and with that he left, running after the girls. _What'd I do? Ohhhhhh, Ron thought._ His eyes flickered to the sugary mountain, (yes it was still a mountain, barely a dent) _stupid blob_. And he left, skipping (weird…yes) 'cause he was hyper. Laughter burst out in the hall, like a giant, being tickled by a ton of brooms, at the tall redhead skipping across the Hall. Everyone knew it must be a Weasley, they just didn't know which one it was. It probably wasn't Ginny, she was not in Hogwarts and plus she was a girl. They thought it was Fred, George, or Ron. And someone was laughing harder then ever…

A/N I know no fights were in the chapter, but intended was that some of you smarter ones would figure out something, about the intended. Is someone really mad at Ron? Or, is it just hormones kicking in a year or two early?

~Sarah


	8. Chapter 8

A/N so in this story the girls get a little moody, at some people. Will harry be able to help them? Read and find out! Hermione? In detention? Read go on!

Belive

Chapter 8

The fights kick in

When everyone finally made it to the common room, some stuff happened. Weird stuff. Probably the weirdest in Weird Gryffindor Common Room History.

"HERMIONE! DID YOU STEEL MY EYELINER?" Sarah screamed at her supposedly Bff.

"NO! HAVE YOU SEEN ME WEAR MAKEUP? HEY, DID YOU STEEL HOGWARTS, A HISTORY??"she replied.

"GOSH! NO WHAT WOULD I WANT WITH THAT WRETCHED BOOK?"

"I DON'T KNOW, A LITTLE BACKGROUND READING, MAYBE,"

"I ALREADY KNOW A LOT ABOUT HOGWARTS!"

"WHATEVER"

"Um, is everything alright?" Harry asked a little nervously.

"GRANGER HERE, HAS STOLEN MY EYELINER!"

"NUH UH! BUT BLACK OVER THERE STOLE HOGWARTS, A HISTORY!"

"Just two things, Sarah, have you ever seen Hermione wear makeup? No? I didn't think so. And Hermione, have you ever seen her read for fun? No? I didn't think so either,"

"Hey, Sarah, thanks for letting me borrow your eyeliner," Lavender said.

"Oh, no problem!"

"Hermione! I found Hogwarts, A History under MY bed," Parvati screeched.

"WELL, WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH IT?"

"chillax, girl! I don't know what it was doing there, maybe Lavender's cat Pinky pushed it under there,"(A/N I don't know if Lavender has a cat, but as of…NOW she does.)

"Oh."

"Well, bye!"

"Bye."

"COME ON, HARRY! WE'RE LEAVING!" Sarah screamed.

"NO, HARRY! WE'RE LEAVING!" Hermione yelled. They each took one of his arms and pulled opposite ways.

"OW!" Harry said. He wrenched his way out of their grasp.

"Ron, come over here" He whispered to Ron.

"No, thanks, I'd rather stay here," Ron replied.

"Now."

"Coming"

"Hermione, over there with Ron, Sarah, over here with me,"  
"WHAT ARE WE DOING? I AM NOT GOING BY RONALD!" Hermione screeched.

"Well, I'm fine with the idea," Sarah said, shrugging.

"SURE, THAT'S BECAUSE YOU GET HARRY, I GET RON! UHHHH!"

"GOD, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"WHAT IS MY PROBLEM? WHAT IS YOURS?"

"I'M FINE, THANKS, BUT IF YOU EVER NEED ME, WELL JUST DON'T BUT I'LL BE IN THE DORM"

"Oh no you won't," Harry said grabbing her wrist. Hard.

"WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"You cannot go ANYWHERE until you apologise."

"Fine, sorry,"

"To Hermione."

"Sorry, Hermione."

"Now, Hermione?

"Sorry, Sarah"

"Good, now LET'S EAT!"Ron shouted. Everyone laughed.

A/N Not exactly my best chapter, I'm horrible at fighting scenes!

~Sarah


	9. Chapter 9 A very quidditchy christmas!

Belive

Chapter 9

A Very Quidditch-y Christmas

"Harpies!" Sarah shouted.

"Cannons!"Ron yelled.

"Harpies!"

"Cannons!"

"Harpies"

"Cannons!"

"Harpies!"

"Cannons!"

"I'll settle this," Michealla said, and looked at Ron. "It's totally Harpies,"

"Go away, midget!" Sarah said.

"I don't have to, if I don't wanna. Hmmph."

"Da-a-d!"

"All right! I'm going!" And she stomped off with rage.

"Where were we? Oh yeah, Harpies!"

"Cannons!"

"Harpies!"

"Cannons!"

"Harpies!"

"Cannons!"

"Harpies!"

"Cannons!"

"Harpies!"

"Cannnons!" And they fell to the ground, laughing!

"Ugh!" Sarah was reminded of the snow below her.

"Peeps, you gotta come for dinner." Michealla whispered.

"Peeps, you gotta come for dinner." She said.

"Peeps, you gotta come for dinner." She screamed.

"PEEPS, YOU GOTTA COME FOR DINNER!" She bellowed into their ears.

"God, we heard you! You don't have to yell, race ya!" Sarah said the last bit to Ron.

"It's soo on!" They took off, and ran, in blurs of color.

"Ha! I beat you!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yah huh!"

"Ha so you admit it! You lost!"

"Fine."

"So, Ron, how's" George started.

"Your girlfriend?" Fred answered.

"OW!" They both screamed. Sarah had slapped them, across the face. Instead of tormenting Ron and Sarah, she hit to hard, they said, they started on Ginny.

"Ginny, what about your _Lockhart _posters in"

"Your room, how are they?"

"Fred, George, that was not neccecary," Molly scolded. "Now come to dinner."

"Fine,"

"Pushy."

"What did you say?"

"Coming, Mother."

"Good boys." And she patted their heads.

"Mu-u-u-m"

"Oh! Lily, James, and Harry are here!"

"What?" Sarah said and ran to Harry, and guess what? She hugged him! Like that was a surprise.

"Errr! Srah! Geroff!" He yelled, from the depths of pain she was giving him.

"Fine."

"Ready to eat?!" Ron asked them. All of them ran inside, and piled their plates with everything they could reach.

"Any one want to play Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"Yeah!" Came from various Weasleys and Blacks. Everyone grabbed their brooms, and marched outside. The people playing were

Sarah

Michealla

Danielle

Ginny

Ron

Fred

George

Charlie

Bill

Harry

"Ok, so Harry and Charlie will be captains, because they are the best, and there will be two chasers, a beater, a keeper, and a seeker." Bill said. Harry and bill stood side-by-side while the others lined up.

"Fred." Harry said.

"George." Charlie picked.

"Sarah."

"Michealla."

"Ginny."

"Danielle."

"Ron

"Bill."

"Ok, so Fred, you're the beater. Sarah, Ginny, chasers. Ron, keeper. I'll be the seeker," Harry said.

"I'm the seeker. George, the beater. Bill, keeper. Danielle, Michealla, chasers." Charlie addressed his team.

"Goooooooooooooo!" Bill shouted. They pushed off in a flash, and some non-flashes. Everyone sped off, playing their various parts in the game. After playing 7 games, Molly told them it was time to sleep. Harry's team won 4 times, Charlie's 3.

"Good, game!" They told eachother. Ginny and Sarah went to Ginny's room. They spent most of the night talking and giggling. Ginny woke up, at 10 that morning. She noticed Sarah was still sleeping, so she simply threw a pillow at her. They ran downstairs, in their pyjamas, laughing. Ron had woken up, at 9, and he and Harry were already downstairs. The four of them played exploding snap, for about 10 minutes, until Fred and George came down. Then the six played for 5 minutes, before Bill, Charlie, and Percy wandered down the stairs. All nine of them played exploding snap, for the remaining 45 or so minutes. After that, James and Sirius ran down the stairs singing Christmas carols, and shouting CHRISTMAS! At random places in the songs! The children burst into fits of giggles. Then came Arthur. Molly, Joyce, and Lily, came after their husbands, laughing at their foolishness, well, except for Arthur, mostly just James and Sirius. The mums passed out the presents, and then everyone ripped them open.

"OMG! Thanks dad! A Nimbus 2000!" Sarah shouted.

"You got a Nimbus 2000? Cool! I got a Comet 360!" Ron yelled. It seemed like everyone got a broom, almost. Harry got a rare Silver Arrow, Fred and George, Cleansweep 7's, Michealla and Danielle and Bill and Charlie all got Shooting Star's. Oh, and Ginny got a Nimbus 2000, too! Only Abby, Ashley, and Brenna got toy brooms. But that's because they are 4 and 2 so, they were too young for racing brooms. Percy did not get a broom, nor did he want one. No one noticed him dissapear into the shadows, with his new book, Why Quidditch Should Be Banned, by Quid ditch.

"Who wants to play Quidditch?" Bill yelled. Various yes' came from random people throughout the room. So far they had the same people from before, James, Sirius, and the twins, Abby and Ashley.

"Ok, so we can use the same teams, just add the new people in. Now we can play real Quidditch!" Charlie yelled. James and Ashley were on Harry's team, while Sirius and Abby on Charlie's. Each of the little girls were chasers, they could make do with two _good_ chasers, and they couldn't be trusted with bats. James and Sirius were beaters.

_**A little while later, on platform nine and three quarters!**_

"Bye!" Parents shouted everywhere. The train whisked away with a puff of smoke.

A/N! Finally, another post! Yay! Oh, and if it wasn't already obvious, it's the winter hols. All the Quidditch teams and broom courtesey of _Quidditch Through The Ages! _ On another note, I have a poll. Just answer in a review. Do you want me to continue this story? Yes, no, or maybe.

Thanks for the wicked awesome reviews!

Sarah


	10. Chapter 10summerholspt1sarahpov

Belive

Chapter 10

Summer Vacation-Part 1- Sarah's POV

"Huuuuhhhh!" I sighed. We were in a compartment, on the Hogwarts Express. Ron, and Hermione were coming over for the first month of the summer hols. Harry always came, anyway. My dad was picking us up. _I hope he brings his-my motorcycle. _I thought, forgetting he gave it to me, on my 11th birthday. Silence filled us. No clue why, except for Hermione, she was always the quietest. I guess we were all thinking about our school year. Or, well I was. About all the detentions I did, about well, everything. Suddenly, I burst into laughter. Just to break the silence, it was wayyy to quiet.

"What's so funny?" Hermione said, in her I Need Answers Now voice.

"Nothing, I just thought it was too quiet, so I laughed. I had nothing to say, so that's what I did," I answered.

"Oh," And everyone else laughed. We all laughed, until the train reached King's Cross. As we were getting off, I spotted a black dog. _Dad! _I thought, shaking my head. To fool my friends, well mostly Hermione and Ron, I transformed, into my black dog, too. Long story short, I was three, I loved playing with my dad when he was in Animagus form, so he helped me become one. I ran over to him.

"Where'd she go?" Ron asked, looking behind him. I ran behind him, when he turned his head, and transformed back.

"Nowhere, I've been here!" I exclaimed, giggling with Harry.

"Ahhhhh!" I transformed again. "Ahhhhhh!"

"Why are you screaming?" I asked, in human form again.

"You were just-whoa!"

"I was just whoa? Wicked! I never knew I was whoa!"

"No-no you were just a dog!"

"So? You got a problem with that-punk?"

"N-n-no!" He stammered. I howled with laughter. _Typical Ron. _

"Well, my dad is over there." We ran over there. I gave him a hug, and he picked me up and swung me, like he used to do when I was little. He never did that with any of my sisters. Uncle Prongs, and Uncle Moony did that to me a lot, too. Uncle Wormtail was shorter then me. Hmmmmm. Mysterical! He took out a mini motorcycle, and cast _engorgio_.

"My motorcycle!" I practically shouted.

"Yep! You and Harry can ride it home if you want, while I side-along apparate Ron and Hermione." He answered. I boarded the front, Harry behind me. We took off, flying above the clouds. I lived at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. My room was my dad's old one. The only one next to it, was his brother Regulus' room. He let me use it to practice gutar, and drums and stuff. When mum wasn't home, he charmed my laser amplifier, so the lasers only burn his brother's old stuff. Uncle Regulus lives in Argentina, and I've only seen him once. We arrived in Grimmauld Place, and I let us in.

"Uncle Moony! Aunt Rachel! Taylor! Uncle Prongs! Aunt Lily! Bethany!" I shouted. I ran and gave Uncle Moony (Remus) a hug. Then I hugged Aunt Rachel (Remus' wife). Next Uncle Prongs (James). After that Aunt Lily (James' wife). Then little Bethany (Harry's little sister). She was 10. And then Taylor, who was 16, (Remus and Rachel's daughter.),. The four of us ran off upstairs. Ron and Hermione went to unpack. Harry's parents brought his stuff over, while Ron and Hermione owled for it. I don't know what made me do it, but I did. I did I did I DID!

A/N

ME: Ow…

Harry: What's wrong?

M: Teeth…

H: HUH?

M: Teeth hurt… braces… ow? Ring a bell?

H:Oh, so you want me to tell them to be nice, cause you are hurt?

M:That would be lovely!

H: BE NICE YOU NO GOOD DELINQUENTS!


	11. summer hols pt 2 sarah pov

Belive

Chapter 11

Summer hols part 2

I did it. I did it. I did it. I don't know what made me do it but I did it. I can't belive that, I, Sarah Black, actually did it. Me and Harry were talking, and all of the sudden, he leaned in and _snogged_ me. And I snogged back! Then, I ran and hid in the closet. I pulled out my pocketknife and slit it through my chest. Kidding! None of the above actually happened, except for the kiss. Creepy, huh? So, I told Harry to get Ron, and when we walked in, we saw him locking lips with HERMIONE! I almost puked. They didn't notice us, so we left them to their buisness. We went downstairs and pretended we were waiting for them to unpack.

"Finally! You're done unpacking! Hey dad, can we go see the leaning tower of Pisa?" I asked then I whispered

"Oh, and can I borrow your wand? I want to turn it into the leaning tower of PIZZA!" Into his ear. He gave it to me, and I pocketed it, and we left. Harry threw his invisibility cloak over us, and I apparated us there. His invisibility cloak makes it impossible to detect who the magic was from under it. I muttered trasformi questa torretta di Pisa in pizza! No one heard!


	12. Chapter 12 CLOWNS

Belive

Chapter 12

Clowns

Dad took us to this fair thingy. We saw lots of stuff, went on lots of rides, and had lots of fun, until, THEN!

"Dad, lets go over there," I suggested. I wanted to get away before the clown came. The clown popped up in front of me, Harry, Mione, and Ron, and said

"Hello there!" I screamed and ran away. Dad came and found me and we went home. That clown was freaky. I've always been afraid of them, I don't know why.

A/N Short, yes but whatever.


	13. Goodbyes

Believe

Last Chapter

Goodbyes

"Bye!" I called to everyone at the station. This was it. I was offically a second year. Nothing could stop me now! Except maybe one thing…

A/N this is the last chapter! I might write a sequal, but I have NO MORE IDEAS for it. Anyone who wants to write a sequal, just pm me or something.

~Sarah


	14. PREVIEW OF HOPE!

I'm WHO?!?!?!?!

Chapter 1

The Voice Inside My Head

Seamus Finnigan came up to me at the feast. While everyone was eating.

"The voice inside my head is telling me to ask you out," Is what he said.

"The voice inside MY head is telling me to hex you. Now its reccomending the Jelly-Legs jinx. Now its telling me to just poke your eyes out with this fork. Now its telling me…" I replied but was cut off.

"Ok, God, your scaring me!"

"Goody!" I sighed. Its not easy being pretty. Oh well. Dumbledore began to make his speech. I'm just tuning it out after last years' Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! He's an oddment if he thinks THAT'S a speech. But instead of a speech, he came over to me and Mione.

"Miss Black, Miss Granger, if you would please come with me," He asked, er more like demanded.

"Er, ok" I said, shrugging. We went into his office, and there was, the Grangers, Blacks, and Weasleys.

"Read this," Mum thrust two _Prophet_ articles into my hand. One was titled _Black Gone Missing _and the other _More Missing Children. _I gasped.

A/N this will be posted as soon as I think of a title, LOL!


End file.
